


Tour Bus Baby - A Ryden Mpreg One Shot

by anakinbridger541



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tour Bus, Touring, mpregBrendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: This idea came to me while I was laying in bed and picturing Brendon Urie screaming and laying on the tour bus floor...because he was giving birth. Lol, the story's better than the description, trust me.P.S. Why is Ryden spelled 'Ryden' when Brendon ends with 'on' shouldn't it be Ryd-ON?





	Tour Bus Baby - A Ryden Mpreg One Shot

"Can't this damn bus go any faster?"

Ryan looked towards the front of the bus, his leg wobbling anxiously as if willing the wheels to spin fast would speed their ride along. They were traveling through the northeastern United States on some stretch of highway with no city and certainly no hospitals in sight. This wouldn't be so much of a problem, if the band's lead singer and Ryan's boyfriend Brendon Urie hadn't gone into labor halfway through their ride. 

"Babe...calm down," the aforementioned boyfriend spoke between quick breaths as he squeezed Ryan's hand gently. They'd relocated him from his tight and uncomfortable bunk to a sort of make shift bed on the floor, comprised of the other's members pillows, blankets, and a few sweaters too. Not a queen sized bed, but much better than the cramped space he'd been sleeping, and certainly more practical for the situation.

"I can't help it." Ryan looked at him. "Baby, you should be in a hospital, in a real bed, getting your pain killers with a doctor looking after you."

"I'll be fine," Brendon assured him, even as he winced and took his hand a little tighter. "Just...just fine...we'll be there soon."

"Right." Ryan sighed, rubbing Brendon's hand soothingly with his thumb as he struggled through another contraction. "Just breathe, Bee. Not too much longer 'til-"

The contents of the bus shifted slightly, accompanied by a bang that echoed through the floor. Ryan looked up, his eyes widening as he noticed the empty plains going past the bus slower and slower, then finally coming to a stop. Ryan gritted his teeth. 'Why the hell are we stopping? There's nothing here, unless...fuck no!'

"What the hell just happened?" Ryan demanded of Spencer as he and Jon entered the corridor.

"I don't know, but we're definitely not moving," Spencer replied, sitting on his heels beside the pair.

"Well no shit Sherlock," Jon said, hitting the back of Spencer's head. "He meant why did we stop?"

"Whatever it is, we better get it fixed, fast." Ryan looked back at Brendon, biting his lip at his boyfriend's paler than normal complexion. "I don't think it'll be much longer now."

*****************************************************************************************

"Make...make it stop," Brendon whimpered, clutching Ryan's hand as he struggled through another contraction. It'd been over an hour since the bus had stopped and the contractions were becoming more frequent and more painful.

"Hang in there, Beebee," Ryan soothed, kissing his forehead softly. "I'm sure they'll have this thing up and running, asap."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but sadly that's not the case." Spencer reentered from the front. "I just talked to the bus driver. The problem's a little more advanced than we're prepared to deal with, and it's so out of the way here, a repair man can't get here until tomorrow morning, possibly afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon!?" Ryan repeated, exasperated. "We don't have that kind of time! He's almost fully dilated!"

"We could call a cab?" Jon suggested.

"I don't think Uber transports people this far out," Spencer reminded, sitting down. "We'll just have to wait it out."

"No, no, call someone, an ambulance, anything. We have to get him out of here before it's too late!" Ryan was panicking. 

"I'll try to get a hold of someone...if I can get any service out here." Jon got up with his phone in hand. "In the meantime, Ryan, chill. You're not helping Brendon, or anyone else, by flipping out."

"I am not 'flipping out'," Ryan stated flatly.

"Babe...take your own advice and breathe," Brendon managed , looking up at him. "I know you're stressed, but...stay strong. We'll...we'll make it."

Ryan smiled sadly. Even while he was stuck in one of the worst scenarios Ryan could've imagined, his boyfriend was still looking after him. That's my guy, resilient as ever.

"I love you," Ryan said, caressing Brendon's cheek.

"I love you too," Brendon replied, smiling too. "I always will."

***********************************************************************************

"Ryanryanryan, it's happening," Brendon said quickly, bringing his boyfriend out of his half-asleep state he'd slipped into. "The baby's not waiting anymore, it's coming now, like now!"

"Alright, hang on, babe." Ryan got up, rushing out to get towels and blankets. 

"Hang on? I said we can't hold on anymore, this baby's being born now!" Brendon panted, clawing at the ground below him for some form of relief. He gasped in air as Ryan rushed around, pulling off his pants and putting a blanket across his knees to cover him a bit. 

"Spencer, Jon, get in here!" Ryan called, getting a towel under his boyfriend. "We're gonna need a little assistance."

"We're coming." Jon and Spencer scurried in, still in their pajamas. 

"What can we do?" Jon asked through a yawn.

"Go get some warm water and baby soap," Ryan instructed. "This is gonna be messy when it comes out."

"Gotcha." The duo left again, rushing to the bathroom to get the supplies.

"Ryan...I'm scared." Brendon looked at him, his dark eyes swimming with fear and pain. "Wh-what if something goes wrong? What if something's wrong with the baby? What if we can't help her, lose her-?"

"Shh, Brendon, hey." Ryan kissed him lips softly, for just a few seconds. "You're gonna be okay, both of you are. You're so strong and I'm so proud of you for making it this far. Soon it'll be over and you'll be holding our little baby on your chest. Just think about it, okay? It'll be more than worth it."

"Right..." Brendon sighed softly as Ryan brushed his bangs back from his beaded forehead. "Thank you...for everything."

"My pleasure."

****************************************************************************************

"So you boys were all present at the birth?" the interviewer questioned.

"Not only that, we were the ones that delivered her," Jon bragged, crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up," Brendon said, hitting his arm. "Ryan was the one that actually did the work, got his hands dirty."

"Well excuse us, but I think it would've been a lot harder for you to squeeze that baby out your ass without us holding your legs," Spencer retorted, making everyone laugh.

Ryan laughed awkwardly before clearing his throat. "Right. Well, I mean, I might've given the most assistance, but I think the real credit goes to this beautiful man, right here." He put his arm around Brendon. "I mean, sure he might've been screaming bloody murder and cursing us all, but anyone would've been, especially without the epidural, and he was pretty quick about it too. He held it together until the doctors showed up the next day and got him and the little one all cleaned up and checked up."

"Yes, and I'm sure your baby turned out lovely as well," the interviewer said. "Now there's a bit of a debate on Twitter over whether she looks more like Brendon or Ryan. What would you two say?"

"Judge for yourself," Brendon said, as a staff member emerged from backstage, a little bundle in his arms. A hushed awe fell over the crowd as Brendon cradled the infant in his arms, rocking her a little and kissing her forehead. 

"What a precious little thing," the interviewer gushed, as Brendon pulled her blankets back so they could see her face better. 

"Our little pride and joy," Ryan sad proudly, slipping his finger into her little hand, where she held it firmly.

"How much did she end up weighing?" the interviewer inquired.

"She doesn't look like it, but almost seven and a half pounds," Ryan said. 

"Yeah, I felt every ounce of that," Brendon assured, before smiling back at his little one again as she moved a little, making a soft noise. "Yeah, I'm talking about you, you little butterball," he cooed in his baby voice, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Panic! at the Disco, everyone," the interviewer said, "Now featuring...oh dear...what's her name then?"

Both parents grinned, their gazes not leaving their daughter's face as her eyes opened (they were brown), gazing up at them.

"Her name is Riley." 

Ryan started, and Brendon finished.

"Riley Bea Ross."


End file.
